Pet Peeves
by Akanasu
Summary: What happens when you give the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! pets?? THIS! ^_^
1. Episode 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Anyone who says I do is lying.  
---  
  
What happens when you give the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh pets? This!!  
  
---  
  
Hello! I'm Brittany, you may know me from the other game show I've written: The Yu-Gi-Oh Murder Mystery! I just have to say BAAAHHH to ff.net for not working. Chapter two is supposed to be up! Um. This has nothing to do with this fic...so onto the fic!  
  
---  
  
Brittany: Hello everyone! I am your host, Brittany!  
  
*very faint applause*  
  
Brittany: *growls*  
  
*very loud applause*  
  
Brittany: *smiles* Now let me introduce our lucky test subjects...I mean, contestants! *points to a platform where four people are sitting on chairs*  
  
Yugi: Hi! I'm Yugi! *waves*  
  
Joey: I'm Joey.  
  
Téa: I'm Téa, it's a pleasure to be here!  
  
Tristan: I'm Tristan! *pats his hair* And this is my hair! *strokes his hair lovingly*  
  
Brittany: O.O Um...Hi, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan and...Tristan does your hair have a name?  
  
Tristan: Jimboweeku.  
  
Brittany: O...kay. Hi, Jimboweeku?  
  
Jimboweeku: ...  
  
Everyone else: O.O  
  
Brittany: Umm...Alright then, let's start the show! *four doors appear out of nowhere* Yugi, please choose a door!  
  
Yugi: *smiles* Um...door number two, please!  
  
*door two opens*  
  
Brittany: And you have chosen a sweet little kitten! *a kitten walks out from behind door two*  
  
Everyone: Awwwwwww!  
  
Yugi: It's so cute! *picks up the kitten and squeezes it* I'll call you Cuddles!  
  
Everyone else: Awwwwwww!  
  
Brittany: ^___^ Enjoy your kitty, Yugi! Next...Joey please choose a door!  
  
Joey: Umm...One! *whispers* I'm number one, I'm number one!  
  
Brittany: And you've chosen a bulldog!  
  
*wrinkled old dog waddles out from door number one and over to Joey*  
  
Joey: O_O It's so...cool?  
  
Brittany: ^_^;; Umm...Téa next!  
  
Téa: Number three, please!  
  
Brittany: That is a parrot! *door three opens and a parrot flies out*  
  
Téa: Oh! I've always wanted a bird! ^_^ *parrot flies onto her shoulder*  
  
Brittany: That leaves Tristan with door number four!  
  
Tristan: Oh goody! *runs up to the door*  
  
Brittany: Which is...um... *stares at her cue card* A rock?!  
  
Tristan: Oh, wow! Jimboweeku, we got a pet rock! *brings out a leash and attaches it to the rock*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Brittany: Ummmmmm...and that concludes our show! We'll check back on them later, once they've had a chance to introduce their pets to their homes...  
  
[ Next week; back in the studio ]  
  
Brittany: We're back with our four lucky...people from before! ^_^ Let's see how we're doing! Yugi?  
  
Yugi: She's so cute and cuddly! Right, Cuddles? *huggles Cuddles* (Hey I made a rhyme!)  
  
Yami: *comes out of the puzzle* Are you CRAZY?! She tore apart all of our furniture and makes you sleep on the floor because she wants the bed! Our house smells like kitty litter! She will only eat the most expensive cat food! We're broke, smelly and living in a dump. Take that cat BACK!  
  
Yugi: But she's so cute! ^_^  
  
Everyone else: ... *sweatdrop*  
  
Brittany: *gulp* Maybe we should check on someone else...Joey? How's your dog?  
  
Joey: What? Dog? Oh, the dog...Um...*slowly backs away from the stage*  
  
Brittany: O.O Erm...maybe we should go to Téa...  
  
Téa: *stumbles in* This bird...  
  
Bird: *cackles* THIS BIRD! SKWAAAWK!  
  
Téa: It's driving me CRAZY!  
  
Bird: DRIVING ME CRAZY! DRIVING ME CRAZY! SKWAAAAWK!  
  
Téa: *grits her teeth*  
  
Britany: *turns around and cackles evilly* Um..*turns around again* Ahem. Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Oh, Rocky and I are doing great! *holds up Rocky* We went to the hair salon yesterday and got haircuts!  
  
Rocky: *has a haircut that looks exacly like Tristan's*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Brittany: ...It seems Tristan's the only one doing good with his new pet...Uhm, next time, we have Mai, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba! Please review, and give suggestions for pets for those three. See ya next time! *waves* 


	2. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
----------  
  
Brittany: Hello! We're back, and I'm your host from last time...Brittany!  
  
Auidience: ...  
  
*a cricket chirps*  
  
Brittany: *growls*  
  
*Yami walks on the stage behind her*  
  
Auidience: *huge applause*  
  
Brittany: *smiles as Yami walks off (unseen by Brittany), waving* Now this week we have Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba! *the said people are sitting behind her on chairs* Now please introduce yourselves!  
  
Mai: Hello....*brings out a pocket mirror and stares at herself*  
  
Seto: I wish I wasn't here.  
  
Mokuba: I like duckies! Seto, you promised me a duckie when we get home...  
  
Brittany: Um...yes...well, Mai would you-  
  
Lil Washu: *come up to the stage and waves* Er...has anyone seen a bulldog? It was about this tall and this wide...*demonstrates with hands* It was on your show last week...  
  
Brittany: Oh, that one. JOOOOEEEEEEYY!  
  
Joey: *appears out of nowhere* What?  
  
Lil Washu: Have you seen a dog...  
  
Joey: No! No! I ain't seen no dog...  
  
Brittany: *raises eyebrow at Joey*  
  
Joey: It's not my fault! Our coffee machine wasn't working!  
  
Everyone else: O.O  
  
Brittany: I'm not even gonna ask.  
  
Joey: *tries to hide a dead dog behind his back*  
  
Lil Washu: *grabs the dog corpse from Joey* Hmmm, Mom never specified it had to be alive...*walks off*  
  
*Joey disappears*  
  
Brittany: O.O Erm...As I was saying, Mai, please choose a door. *four doors appear out of nowhere*  
  
Seto Kaiba: Hey, should't there be three doors? What's the other one for?  
  
Brittany: Oh yeah.... *snaps her fingers, and a door disappears* It must be stuck from the last show. Anyway, Mai?  
  
Mai: Door number three.  
  
Brittany: *turns around, cackles evilly then turns around again* Ahem. *opens door three and brings out a large tank covered by a black cloth* Oof... *sets the tank down by Mai* Now, open it up!  
  
Mai: *reluctantly turns away from her mirror and takes off the cloth* ...EEEEEEEEEK! SPIDER! *jumps up on chair*  
  
Brittany: It's a tarantula, by popular request of viewers!  
  
Mai: I refuse it! Take it back!  
  
Brittany: Sorry Mai, you signed an agreement before the show saying you would keep and care for whatever animal you get on this show for one whole year. *holds up paper* You can go to jail for animal abuse if you don't. *grins evilly*  
  
Mai: But...but it's NOT an ANIMAL, it's a BUG!  
  
Brittany: No Mai, it's an arachnid. But it's still an animal, so stop whining!  
  
Parrot: *flies in* SKWAAAAAWK! GET OUTTA HERE, YOU DUMB BIRD! SKWAAAAAWK! NO, THAT'S THE HAMPSTER YOU &%@%$#! YOU ATE OUR HAMPSTER, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! SKWAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!  
  
Brittany: Here, birdie, fly home to mommy and give her this note.  
  
Parrot: *flies away*  
  
Seto: What was that?  
  
Brittany: The agreement Téa signed. I have 500 copies, plus it's laminated, so she can't break it no matter how hard she tries. *evil grin* Same with you, Mai. And you, Seto and Mokuba. So don't even bother. *cackle*  
  
Seto: We should leave now...  
  
Brittany: Nope, you have to choose a door.  
  
Seto: No! Mokuba, come on! *tries to runs away but is bound down by heavy ropes.  
  
Brittany: You're forgetting dear Seto, I have authoress powers! *laughs insanely* Now pick a door!  
  
Seto: Never! *is threatened by Brittany* Fine...*growl* I'll take door two.  
  
Brittany: You've chosen a goat! *giggles*  
  
Seto: Whaaaaaat?! *is licked on the face by a goat* AAAHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Brittany: Right. And Mokuba, you have door number one, which happens to be a duckie!  
  
Mokuba: Yay! *sees duck* But I thought duckies were yellow?  
  
Brittany: Okay, it's a Canadian Goose. But it's the best I could find, give me a break!  
  
Mokuba: *reaches out to pet the goose and is bitten* Owww!  
  
Duck: Quaaaack!  
  
Brittany: Sorry, they snap. Well, that's all the time we have today! We'll be joining these three again next week to see how they're doing with their pets...*sees Mai and both Kaibas walking up to her with murder in their eyes*...Or, maybe not. See yaaaaa! *runs for her life*  
  
[ Later, back on the set ]  
  
Brittany: Whew, I escaped. That was close...  
  
Pegasus: *walks in and sits down beside Brittany* Brittany, my lovely authoress and hotess, I hear you're putting me on next show...  
  
Brittany: Yes, that's correct.  
  
Pegasus: *looks around to make sure nobody is watching* Could you insure I get a pink bunny? I can give you 14,000,000,000 dollars...  
  
Brittany: Wow. But, I can't do that.  
  
Pegasus: Then I'll have to buy your show! *evil laugh*  
  
Brittany: Sorry, no can do. I'll give you my shoe, though...  
  
Pegasus: It's a deal! *takes Britany's shoe off, hands her a cheque for $14,000,000,000 and runs off laughing*  
  
Brittay: Wow, what an idiot...Anyway, next time we're giving pets to Pegasus, Bakura, Rex Raptor, and Weevil...something. I forgot his last name. Anyway, tune in next time and don't forget to review and suggest! 


	3. Episode 3

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own a lot of money. My uncle is a lawyer. Don't sue me!  
  
-----  
  
Brittany: Hello and welcome back to...Pet Peeves! I am still your host, Brittany!  
  
*applause*  
  
Brittany: Not good enough! *buys a new audience with some of her 14 billion dollars*  
  
*thunderous applause*  
  
Brittany: That's better. Anyway, this time we're giving pets to Maximillian Pegasus, Ryou Bakura, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood! (Thanks for reminding me of his name!) Now, there's no point in them introducing themseles, so, straight to the point; Pegasus, please choose a door!  
  
*four doors appear out of nowhere*  
  
Pegasus: *uses Millenium Eye and finds out that the only thing in Brittany's mind is a speck of dust and a marble* Ahem...*loosens his frilly collar* Erm...Door number three?  
  
Brittany: Which is a...pack of killer worms.  
  
Everyone but Pegasus: *falls over laughing*  
  
Pegasus: *phony surprise* Why, I've never even dreamed of owning a pink bunnie, but if you insist...*does a double-take* KILLER WORMS? What?! Oh my...*faints*  
  
Brittany: Uh oh. Smelling salts, anyone? No? *takes off Pegasus's sock and waves it in front of his face*  
  
Pegasus: *cough* What IS that smell?!  
  
Brittany: You nevermind that. Anyway, next on our list, Bakura! Please choose a door.  
  
Bakura: Um...yes, well...I think door number one will be okay.  
  
Brittany And you've chosen...A pink bunnie!  
  
Bunnie: *hops out from the door and over to Bakura*  
  
Pegasus: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Brittany: *snickers* Okay, Rex Raptor, please choose a door!  
  
Rex: *is too busy making out with a Mai-lookalike to notice*  
  
Brittay: O.O I'll...come back to you. Weevil?  
  
Weevil: Door number two! Eeeheehee!  
  
Brittany: HAHAH! *turns around, cackles evilly and turns around again* You've chosen our "special", which contain 4 pets!  
  
Weevil: Oh goody! I've always wanted a pet..or four. Eeeheehee!  
  
Brittany: *reveals a cage of animals* Our "special" contains a black widow (a poisonous spider), an leopard gecko, a frog, and another frog!  
  
Bakura: All of which eat bugs.  
  
Weevil: What? What about my bug collection? Eeeheehee!  
  
Brittany: *flashes the infamous agreement form* Now...REEEEEEX!  
  
Rex: What? *has lipstick smeared all over his face*  
  
Brittany: Let me put this in words even YOU can understand: CHOOSE. A. DOOR.  
  
Rex: Number one, no, number three...  
  
Brittany: In case you haven't figured it out yet, there is only one door left. That's door number four, containing...  
  
*the last door opens*  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Brittany: *walks up to the door and looks inside* What is this? A CARD?  
  
Rex: That's fine. What card is it?  
  
Brittany: The Flame Manipulator! BAAAAAH! *rips up card* (Don't ask) Ahem...It's just that I hate the Flame Manipulator. And the Pale Beast. And the-  
  
Rex: Well, I guess that's that, then.  
  
Brittany: No way. GET THE MANAGER OUT HERE!!  
  
Manager: *walks on, waves and is hit on the head by Brittany*  
  
Brittany: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS??? I donate 2 million dollars to the show and give you a list of pets to get and what do you give me?!  
  
Manager: An extra card that I didn't want?  
  
Brittany: WRONG!  
  
Manager: Our coffee machine was broken!  
  
Brittany: That may have worked for Joey, but it won't work for you! WHAT DID YOU BUY WITH THAT MONEY?!?!  
  
Manager: *gulp* ...Toothpicks?  
  
Brittany: Find. Me. A. Pet. RIGHT NOW!  
  
Manager: *gulp* Yes sir...uh, ma'am. *runs off*  
  
Brittany: Honestly, he gets stupider every day...Where's my asprin?  
  
Pegasus: *is trying to talk Bakura into trading pets with him*  
  
Bakura: But I don't want to. You know, my Yami will kill you if you take one step closer.  
  
Yama Bakura: Too late! (He just broke open the cage of killer worms) ATAAAACK!  
  
Killer Worms: *cover Pegasus and begin eating him*  
  
Pegasus: *muffled yell* Heeeeeelp!  
  
Everyone else: *shrugs*  
  
Pegasus: X.X  
  
Manager: *puts a glass tank behind the last door*  
  
Brittany: Good, that bonehead is back. Well Rex, behind door number four is...*opens door* A bug collection?  
  
Weevil: Hey, that looks like mine...It IS mine! Eeeheehee!  
  
Rex: *is making out with the same girl and doesn't notice*  
  
Brittany: This show is geting out of control. So, who wants to help me murder that bonehead manager?  
  
Weevil: Me! He stole my bugs! Eeeheehee!  
  
Yami Bakura: I like killing. I'll help!  
  
Manager: *is attacked and killed by Brittany, Weevil and Yami Bakura*  
  
Brittany: Two people have died already, and Yami Bakura wants to kill some more...I think I'll end the show here. Next week, the forgotten characters: Bandit Keith, Serenity Wheeler, Yugi's Grandpa and some 'Malik' guy. See ya next time!  
  
(A/N: I don't know anything about Malik; please help me out here! By the way, I'm running out of characters so the next episode will have to be the last, unless I've forgotten somebody. Anyway, review and suggest! Peace out!) 


	4. Episode 4

(O_O Wow. I'm BAAAACK! I wonder if anyone remembers this fic at all. -_- No matter! ^_^ Enjoy and read as though this I never gone, kay? ~.^ ENJOY!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own a computer and a lot of junk. I wish I owned a cat. I would really like it if I owned Yami Yugi. Ummm...yeah.  
  
---  
  
Britany: Hello and welcome back to Pet Peeves, everyone's favourite gameshow! (No guarantees) This show hasn't aired for what, a year?? -.- No matter. Onto the show! This week we have Bandit Keith, Serenity Wheeler, Yugi's Grandpa and Isthar Malik! *as usual, everyone is sitting behind her on chairs* Would everyone please introduce themselves? We'll start with Bandit Keith!  
  
Bandit Keith: Eh. Well I'm the world's best dueslist...*many people cough* And I'm the best at everything else, too!  
  
Brittany: You'll have to invite me to a ballet recital one of these days. You do ballet, right?  
  
Bandit Keith: Of course, I'm the best at every- Hey, you tricked me!  
  
Brittany: Idiot. Serenity?  
  
Serenity: *is wearing dark sunglasses and holding a walking stick* Well, I'm Serenity...*waves at the wall* and I'm blind. *sniff*  
  
Brittany: Whaaaat? I thought Joey won that money from the Duelist Kingdom tournament for you?!  
  
Serenity: Ha! That greedy pig? No, he goes and buys himself a house of solid gold! And he just leaves his poor, defenceless, to-be-blind sister behind like a rag doll! *begins openly sobbing*  
  
Brittany: What a jerk! *pulls out her cell phone, talks into it furiously, then puts it away again*  
  
Everyone but Serenity: *crying for Serenity*  
  
Serenity: *grins and takes off her sunglasses and tosses her stick away* Heehee, I'm not blind, I'm just kidding you! ^_____^  
  
Brittany: *blinks* Um...you, uh...might not want to go see Joey for a while...  
  
Serenity: Why?  
  
Brittany: *blinks nervously* Um, now onto Yugi's Grandpa! Do you have a name, by the way?  
  
Serenity: But- *is shushed by Brittany*  
  
Grandpa: It's Solomen, but you can just call me Grandpa. Some people call me Jii-Chan, I guess that's my japanese name. *shrugs*  
  
Brittany: Okay then. Malik, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?  
  
Malik: Geez, can't you *$(%^#' tell them for yourself?  
  
Brittany: No. And stop swearing, it's too much work for our censors.  
  
Malik: &%^($ you.  
  
Brittany: *grins evilly* Now, according to this agreement you signed, two swear words equals trouble for you! *waves the agreement*  
  
Malik: Whatcha gonna do, you @&)%#*?  
  
Brittany: *laughs insanely* Watch me! *grabs the Millenium Rod and drops it in a snake pit*  
  
Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I NEED THAT TO KILL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *jumps in the snake pit, only to be pulled up again by one of Brittany's guards*  
  
Brittany: Those are poisonous snakes. You don't wanna go in there.  
  
Malik: *grumbles*  
  
Brittany: Now, for the last time tell us about yourself!  
  
Malik: *growls* Fine. Well, from what you know, I'm an egyptian, blond, homicidal maniac with a sister named Isis. And I have a motorcycle. GOOD ENOUGH?! *twists out of the guard's grasp*  
  
Brittany: Very good. *looks at the parking lot outside, where some goons are ready, standing around Malik's motorcycle with crowbars in hand* Excellent! *cackles evilly* Now, onto the show! Idiot, choose a door.  
  
*four doors appear out of nowhere*  
  
Bandit Keith: Who are you talking to?  
  
Brittany: -_-;; YOU!  
  
Bandit Keith: But I'm not a - *gulp*  
  
Britany: *wags a cobra in front of his face*  
  
Bandit Keith: Door...number...*gulp* four?  
  
Brittany: *reads her cue card* Which is a...*giggles* leprechaun.  
  
Everyone except Bandit Keith: *falls over laughing*  
  
Leprechaun: *hops out* Always after me Lucky Charms! (I do not own Lucky Charms! -_-)  
  
Bandit Keith: Um. I guess it's not too bad, at least I can get it to give me some gold...Leprechaun! Give me your pot of gold!  
  
Leprechaun: *stares blankly* You want some?  
  
Bandit Keith: Yes, yes! Give it to me!  
  
Leprechaun: *throws a can of Bean-O in Bandit Keith's face*  
  
Eveyone but Bandit Keith: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Brittany: The nature of that frightens and disturbs me. *blinks* Serenity, please choose a door.  
  
Serenity: Um...I guess I'll take number two.  
  
Brittany: Well, well. You've chosen a sponge. These pets keep on getting weirder and weirder...  
  
Serenity: Ah, well. They're not that hard to take care of, are they?  
  
Sponge: *bares teeth and growls*  
  
Everyone: O.O Sponges have...teeth? O__O  
  
Brittany: *coughs loudly* Erm, Grandpa, choose a door, please!  
  
Grandpa: Hmm...Door number one, please.  
  
Brittany: *opens door, revealing a toad* O_O That's very...erm, nice...*walks over to pick it up*  
  
Toad: *Inflates itself to an insanly large size and begins screaming* EEEYAAACK!! .O  
  
Brittany: O____O AAAH! *runs around screaming*  
  
Grandpa: O.O *gulps*  
  
Toad: *hops out of studio, still screeching*  
  
Brittany: *blinks and regains herself quickly* Ahem. Sorry about that. And er...to make up for the lost pet, uhm...*hands Grandpa a plush version of the Dark Magician*  
  
Grandpa: Er, thank you.  
  
Brittany: Consider yourelf lucky. Most of the people on here would give anything for one of those instead of...*looks over at Bandit Keith's leprechaun, which is now hitting him over the head with a deformed piece of cheese* -.- Anyway!! ^_^;;;;;; *sweats* Now! Malik, you get the last door, which is...*reveals door* A...monkey?? O___O Huh??  
  
Malik: *starts swearing profusely*  
  
Audience: *laughs*  
  
Malik: SHUT UP!!!! *dives into the cobra pit, grabs his Millenium Rod and starts sending random people to the shadow realm*  
  
Brittany: *dives out of the way as the first couple shots were sent intentionally her way* Eeeeep! ;_; My bad for bringing him on the show!  
  
*chaos ensues, as people dive in piles out the doors, and Malik manages to bring the murder count up to 50 in three minutes*  
  
Brittany: O___O *snaps her fingers, causing her, Grandpa and Serenity to disappear from the studio and land in the Motou game shop*  
  
Serenity: *lands on her behind* Owch! _-  
  
Grandpa: Oooff....  
  
Serenity: Erm, aren't we missing that...blonde guy...what's his name...Bandit Keith?  
  
Brittany: Yep. Got a point?  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Brittany: *blinks* Erm, anyway...It seems the set is destroyed. Any new episodes will have to be shot...*looks around*...elsewhere.  
  
*Yugi and co. rush in, being chased by a vicious-looking cat*  
  
Yugi: AAAH! CUDDLES, WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THOSE CLAWS!!  
  
Brittany: *blinkblink* Er, hi Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *blink* Hey, you're that lady who gave me this cat! ^_^  
  
Yami Yugi: *comes out of puzzle and leaps on Brittany* Take this stupid cat back already!!  
  
Brittany: *pushes him off* Come on!!! I thought you egyptians loved cats!!  
  
Yami: *sneezes* I'm allergic. -_-*  
  
Brittany: o.O Ah. *looks around while clearing her throat*  
  
Serenity: Hey, where's Joey? Shouldn't he be with you guys?  
  
Tristan: *holds up hs pet rock* Rocky saw these shady-looking guys carry him off!  
  
Rocky: ...  
  
Brittany: o___O Erm, uh, I have to go now. Um, bye!  
  
Yami: *grabs her arm* YOU'D BETTER TAKE THAT CAT WITH YOU!!  
  
Serenity: *is on the verge of tears* W-where's J-Joeeey?!  
  
Yugi: *has managed to tame Cuddles so that she won't try to bite his hand off at his every movement*  
  
Rocky: *cough*  
  
*everyone stops to stare*  
  
Rocky: Piteous mortals. Have you no shame? And you, strangely-haired boy! *turns on Tristan* Degrading me to one with the same haircut! You make me SICK. *spits at Tristan*  
  
Tristan: *blinks*  
  
Brittany: *takes the opportunity to hop out the window*  
  
Yami: AARGH! GET BACK HERE!! *hops out after her, sneezing loudly as he goes*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Brittany: *running for her life* We'll end the show *wheeze* here, before I get *wheeze* killed!! Review, *pantpant* and see if you can come up with a character who hasn't *pant* been on the show yet so I can *wheeze* write more! Byeeeeeeee~! *trails off as she runs into the distance, Yami after her screaming bloody murder*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
*Credits are rolling* Thanks to Minoa and Sarah/Celebi and EVERYONE ELSE for information and links to information about Malik! And also, basically, everyone who reads this! ~_^ Luv ya all! *huggles*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A quick note...  
  
Sorry if this isn't as funny as my previous ones...I haven't written like this for a long time! -_^ But I already had this chapter half-written from a long time ago, and decided I should finish it. Tankoo! 


End file.
